Don fight
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Frisk has killed everyone except Don in genocide. He needs to stop them. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

_Frisk has killed everyone and is possessed by Chara. They walk down a corridor and see Don._

Don: Hi kid. So… you killed everyone that I cared about. You killed them all. YOUR SINS SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!

_The fight begins._

Voice: Don blocks your way.

Don: It's a beautiful night outside. Birds are sleeping, crickets are chirping. On nights like these, kids like you… SOULD MORE THAN BURN IN HELL.

_Don throws lots of rocks, fire, tornadoes, and lightning at Frisk who dodges them. Frisk presses CHECK._

Voice: Don 2 Attack 1 Defence. You are in a heap of trouble.

Don: It's telling the truth.

_Don fills the text box with water. Frisk dodges the debry and attacks. It hits._

Don: GAAAAAAAA. heheheheheheheheheheheHE! HEHEHEHEHEHE!

_Don laughs normally and gradually goes to a crazed lunatic laugh._

Don:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Dons HP goes down a sliver._

Don: As Undyne would say…

_Don makes a face similar to Undyne's face._

Don: … "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY HARDER THEN THAT!"

_The true fight begins._


	2. Chapter 2

_Frisk attacks Don who dodges and Don sends rows of fire at them._

Don: You destroyed our happily ever after! You destroyed our family! YOU DESTROYED OUR CHILDREN! For what? To kill my friends?

_Frisk attacks while Don's distracted. It is blocked by daggers. A girl wearing a hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes stands holding the daggers._

Don: Who are you?

?: I'm Shadowiser82, but you can call me Elleah.

Don: Alright. _(Turns to face Frisk)_ YOUR TERROR ENDS NOW!

Elleah: May I help?

Don: You saved my life. Of course you can.

Elleah: Thanks.

_The room is filled with water. Don and Elleah are on a boat. The water goes away and Frisk has a blue soul._

Don: That's my attack.

_Frisk attacks. Elleah blocks and Don dodges._

Elleah: You have destroyed everything.

Don: For that YOU WILL PAY!

_Lots of daggers and bones fire at Frisk. Frisk takes lots of damage. Frisk eats butterscotch cinnamon pie. Her H.P. is maxed out. After a while Don is tired._

Don: I didn't want to have to use it. Here is my special attack.

_Frisk is surrounded by rocks, fire, water, lightning bolts, icesicals, and tornados. Don then throws Frisk's soul around. Don stops as Frisk reaches 1 H.P.. Frisk attacks and hits Elleah. Frisk then looks at Don._

Don: Elleah! _(To Frisk) _YOU ARE A MONSTER! _(Falls to his knees) _What's the point of this anymore? I have no more friends.

_After Elleahs soul appears it goes to Don. The other human souls and his friends souls appear and go to Don._

Don: They're right! I can't give up! NOT UNTIL YOUR BLOOD IS SPILT!

_Don becomes Don the God of Vengeance! Frisk feels like they are gonna die._


	3. Chapter 3

Voice: It's the bitter end. LET'S HAVE SOME FUN =)

Don: I'd like to see you try!

_Don sends multiple attacks at Frisk. Frisk dodges all of them._

Don: You killed them all. You killed all of my friends. Your death will not be only mine. Now that I'm a God I can bring them back to help me. Try dodging everything when there is more than just Elemental magic. Now time to face me and a true hero!

_Don swings his arm to one side and brings it back down to reveal Undyne the Undying at full health. Don puts on Undyne's eyepatch._

Don: Let's finish this monster Undyne!

Undyne: NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!

_Frisk attacks Don who takes no damage._

Don: You will die for the pain you have caused!

_Frisk is surrounded by fireballs from all sides and many spears fire from all sides becoming flaming spears as they come towards Frisk. Frisk dodges all but one and takes lots of damage. Frisk attacks Undyne who takes a bit of damage._

Undyne: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT!

Don: You brought this upon yourself.

_Frisk's soul is turned green and given a spear to block with. Ultra Blasters and spears are fired at Frisk. Frisk gets hit and takes lots of damage. Frisk heals and attacks Undyne who takes more damage._

Undyne: You are the true monster!

Don: We will not stop until your blood is spilt!

_Ultra Blasters and spears are fired at Frisk. Frisk blocks them all. Frisk attacks Undyne who takes more damage._

Undyne: YOU WILL NOT WIN!

Don: You have killed too many people to be forgiven.

_Ultra Blasters and spears are fired at Frisk. Frisk blocks them all. Frisk attacks Undyne who takes more damage. Undyne turns to dust._

Don: You may have killed Undyne, but I've got more than just that. Be prepared to fight the greatest guardsman ever.

_Don takes off the eye patch and puts on a scarf. Don raises his arm and lowers it to reveal Papyrus._


End file.
